


Morning after dark

by MyPride



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPride/pseuds/MyPride
Summary: Could you take care of a broken soul? Will you hold me now? Oh, will you take me home?«Bruce era un uomo, Damian. Non un'isola, né un dio, né qualcos'altro. E anche lui aveva bisogno di sapere di poter contare su qualcuno per superare il silenzio di una ronda, di tanto in tanto», gli disse, guardandolo attento prima di poggiargli una mano su una spalla. «Quando ti sembra di non poter più sopportare le tenebre... non è sbagliato cercare qualcuno con cui stare ed esorcizzare la paura che la notte può portare con sé. Bruce questo lo sapeva fin troppo bene»
Kudos: 1





	Morning after dark

Titolo: Morning after dark  
Fandom: Batman & Robin: Reborn  
Tipologia: One-shot [ 1278  parole [](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/profile)[fiumidiparole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/) ]  
Personaggi: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne   
Rating: Verde  
Genere: Generale, Slice of life, Hurt/Comfort  
Avvertimenti: What if?, Missing Moment  
The angst time: 16. Malinconia   
The season challenge:  Autunno ›  Malinconia  
Di peccati e di virtù:  Carità ›  Solitudine  
Caretaking challenge : 05. Slice of life  
Notte Bianca #23: Conversazione filosofica nel cuore della notte perché i personaggi non riescono a dormire @ [flat_what](http://flat-what.livejournal.com/) ****  
  
  
BATMAN © 1939Bob Kane/DC. All Rights Reserved.

* * *

_Could you take care of a broken soul?_  
_Will you hold me now? Oh, will you take me home?_

_**S**_ i era quasi strozzato con la sua stessa saliva durante il sonno, aprendo gli occhi di scatto e ritrovandosi in un bagno di sudore a causa degli incubi a cui non era riuscito a sfuggire nemmeno stavolta. Da quando suo padre era sparito - _non morto_ , come quell'idiota di Drake continuava a ripetere sicuro di sé, e in cuor suo, anche se non lo ammetteva, avrebbe voluto che fosse _davvero_ così -, capitava che si svegliasse nel cuore della notte durante i periodi in cui non era di ronda con Grayson, ed era in quei momenti che si sedeva fuori, precisamente sulla ringhiera del balcone, e osservava in silenzio le luci di Gotham dall'attico della Wayne Tower in cui si erano ormai trasferiti. Esattamente come stava facendo in quello stesso momento. Da lassù riusciva a vedere proprio tutto: se aguzzava la vista, poteva scorgere almeno in parte il quartiere di Bowery e Grant Park, le grosse lancette della torre dell'orologio che scandivano i rintocchi della mezzanotte appena scattata, persino il via vai frenetico delle auto di pattuglia. A volte gli veniva persino da pensare come si fosse sentito suo padre ad osservare la sua città, la Gotham che proteggeva ogni notte, al di sopra di una delle gargolle della Wayne Tower originale, aspettando l'alba per ritirarsi nelle ombre di villa Wayne. Lui si sentiva solo _terribilmente_ fuori luogo.  
«Farai prendere un colpo ad Alfred se continui a startene seduto là sopra. Un colpo di vento e cadi giù», si fece infine sentire una voce, rompendo quel silenzio un po' surreale. Suonava rassicurante e un po' divertita, proprio come al solito, ma Damian non era certo di riuscire a sopportare quella pacatezza e quell'ironia, quella volta. No, proprio no.  
«Mi sono addestrato con la Lega degli Assassini di mio nonno sin dai miei tre anni, Grayson, non...»  
«... _sarà uno stupido colpo di vento a metterti fuori combattimento_ , lo so, lo so», replicò tranquillo l'ex acrobata, e Damian vide, con la coda dell'occhio, il modo in cui si avvicinò prima di incrociare le braccia sulla ringhiera. Cominciò a guardare anche lui Gotham, con un angolo della bocca sollevato in un sorriso che sembrava quasi nostalgico. Chissà se anche lui stava pensando a suo padre, in quel momento. Certe volte non riusciva proprio a fare a meno di chiederselo, visto tutto il tempo che loro due avevano passato assieme, e non riuscì a finisce di dar voce mentalmente a quel pensiero che Grayson si voltò, fissandolo attentamente negli occhi con un'espressione che gli vedeva solo poche volte in viso. «Allora. Cos'hai?»  
Damian si prese un momento, distogliendo lo sguardo per non continuare a guardare il _nuovo Batman_ , dato che, nonostante non se la fosse cavata affatto male, fino a quel momento, non era proprio dell'umore adatto per dargli corda. Eppure, anche senza volerlo, aprì la bocca prima ancora che la sua mente gli lasciasse formulare un pensiero razionale. «Non riesco a dormire», snocciolò schietto, e una piccola risata aleggiò tra di loro qualche secondo dopo.  
«Oh... quindi anche tu sei un _bambino normale_ , ogni tanto. La cosa mi rincuora, stavo cominciando seriamente a preoccuparmi», scherzò Dick, ignorando l'occhiataccia di Damian. E per un po' il silenzio calò su di loro come un velo leggero, senza che nessuno dei due si azzardasse a dire nulla, prima che proprio Damian, dopo aver socchiuso semplicemente le labbra, lo infrangesse con poche e semplici parole.  
«Mio padre ha mai...» cominciò, interrompendosi prima di poter aggiungere qualcosa di più, tanto da richiamare l'attenzione e, a ben vedere, anche un po' la curiosità di Dick, che inclinò il capo verso di lui per osservarlo meglio e sbattere un po' le palpebre. Sentiva il suo sguardo insistente, le parole che avrebbe voluto porgli per spronarlo a non nascondergli niente, ma sapeva che, per quanto non aprisse bocca né sembrasse desideroso di farlo, quella domanda avrebbe potuto aleggiare fra loro per giorni e giorni senza essere posta, perché Grayson era proprio così: paziente, molto più di quanto non lo fosse mai stato suo padre, e con la capacità di comprendere quando qualcuno cercava quasi inutilmente di tenersi tutto dentro. Quindi si fece coraggio, traendo un lungo respiro nel guardare nuovamente il cielo notturno, mentre il vento autunnale scuoteva le chiome degli alberi a Grant Park. «Mio padre ha mai sentito la necessità di lasciarsi alle spalle tutto questo? Tutta questa follia, quest'oscurità, questo continuo giocare al gatto col topo con quei pazzi di Arkham...»  
Dick sbatté un po' le palpebre, come se in un primo momento non sapesse esattamente che cosa rispondere a quel bambino divenuto adulto troppo presto, proprio come suo padre. Ma poi abbozzò l'ombra di un sorriso, poggiandogli il proprio giaccone sulle spalle e ignorando anche la replica successiva per quel modo di fare. «Ha fatto una promessa. Ha seguito la propria strada fino alla fine, ha cercato di ripulire la sua città dal male che aveva portato via i suoi genitori, e non poteva lasciare che qualcuno dei mostri a cui dava la caccia vincesse... ma a volte temeva la notte proprio come tutti».  
«Lui era Batman, non poteva temere una cosa del genere come affermi».  
«Non pensare che Bruce non avesse paura dell'oscurità e di ciò che c'è là fuori, Damian», cominciò serio. «La notte può rivelarsi più scura di quello che credi, anche se gran parte di Gotham è piena di luci e sembra che ci si possa riparare dietro di esse. Ma Gotham ha i suoi vicoli bui... Bruce lo sapeva meglio di tutti noi, avendolo scoperto forse troppo presto. Persino prima che morissero i suoi genitori rischiò lui stesso di morire in fondo al pozzo abbandonato di villa Wayne; passò tre giorni nell'oscurità in compagnia dei pipistrelli che abitavano quelle grotte. Sfiorò la morte fra i vicoli di Gotham quando ancora non sapeva come intraprendere la sua crociata... Bruce era un _uomo_ , Damian. _Non_ un'isola, _né_ un dio, né _qualcos'altro_. E anche lui aveva bisogno di sapere di poter contare su qualcuno per superare il silenzio di una ronda, di tanto in tanto», gli disse, guardandolo attento prima di poggiargli una mano su una spalla. «Quando ti sembra di non poter più sopportare le tenebre o la solitudine... non è sbagliato cercare qualcuno con cui stare ed esorcizzare la paura che la notte può portare con sé. Bruce questo lo sapeva fin troppo bene».  
Il silenzio calò di nuovo, senza che nessuno dei due ragazzi osasse aggiungere qualcosa alle parole che aleggiavano fra di loro, come un sudario che cercava inutilmente di coprire un chissà quale segreto che aveva cominciato a pesare come un macigno sulle loro spalle. Ma fu proprio Dick ad infrangere di nuovo quella quiete e a gettare una rapida occhiata alla torre dell'orologio, passandosi una mano dietro al collo per massaggiarselo. «Ora va' a dormire», affermò, facendo retro front. «Domani abbiamo un evento organizzato da Fox. E non vorrai che ci vada senza il mio tormento di dieci anni preferito», lo prese in giro, anche per smorzare un po' l'atmosfera pesante che gravava su entrambi, scompigliandogli un po' i capelli senza prestare attenzione alla sua lamentela; gli diede invece le spalle, facendogli giusto un breve cenno di saluto nel sollevare una mano. «Buonanotte, Damian», soggiunse, e Damian lo osservò mentre si allontanava, aspettando di vederlo sparire prima di afferrare i lembi di quel giaccone e stringerselo addosso, godendosi quel calore con le palpebre brevemente socchiuse mentre il vento gli scompigliava i capelli e portava con sé l'inconfondibile odore di pioggia.  
_Cercare qualcuno con cui stare non era poi così sbagliato, se la notte diventava troppo buia da essere affrontata da soli..._ forse Grayson non aveva tutti i torti .


End file.
